Love Sucks
by awesomeness98
Summary: Vlad and Henry like each other but henry's family doesn't exactly approve. Crappy summary but it's good i promise.WARNING: mxm,  Don't like? Don't read.  Rated T cuz im paranoid annnd yeah. enjoy the henryxvladness
1. Secrets

It all started on an average Saturday morning. Nelly had gone off to her work at the hospital, leaving Vlad and Henry to defend the fate of the earth alone. Well, on PlayStation anyway.

"Ha!" Henry exclaimed. "You make my mom look like a video game expert, Vlad!" Vlad rolled his eyes at the quip and attempted to blast an alien into smithereens, but it easily took him out with a single laser.

"Game over, I win." Henry declared proudly. "Could you get this messiah of the digital world a soda?"

Vlad chuckled. "Sure, man." He started to get up when the sleeve of his hoodie rode up to reveal small portion of a series of scars on his wrist. The three scars varied in different shades of pink to red.

"Hey Vlad, what's that on your wrist there?" said Henry, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Vlad's cheeks grew slightly red as he stuttered. "Oh, uh, nothing…a little accident when I fell from a, uh, tree last night."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The half- vampire gulped and went to take refuge in the kitchen to get his drudge's soda.

Over the next few weeks, Henry saw that Vlad had become increasingly quiet. He didn't reply to Henry's texts as often, and when he did it was something like "yeah. Gtg, c u later.". October said that Vlad had been coming to the Crypt less. He even noticed Vlad's shift in personality in class, where he would just stare at the board. Vlad was hiding something, and Henry bet he knew what it was…

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short, not very good, blablahblah. BUT I think it came out better than I thought it would, considering how crappy all my English essays were this year ^ - ^ Review if you're a nice person! Constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated!**


	2. Sweet Moment

"Hey Vlad."

"Hey, man."

"Wanna see a movie tonight? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven, 'kay?"

"'Kay. See ya."

"See ya." Henry heard the crackle as Vlad hung up on the other end.

'Good.' He thought while snapping the cell phone shut. 'He needs to get out of that house.'

After spending twenty minutes looking for the car keys in his hand, Henry shoved on his sneakers and grabbed his hoodie. Shouting his 'see ya later' to whichever family member heard first, he set out to pick up Vlad.

Nelly answered the door on the first few knocks. "Hello Henry." She said with a smile. "Vlad's upstairs getting ready. He'll be down in a few." And right on cue, he came bounding down the stairs and out the door.

Vlad seemed a bit more relaxed than he'd been lately. He and henry filled the drive to Stokerton Mall with small-talk. They pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater, and all talking ceased, like an awkward fog passed over the two. 'I guess I'll ask him…' Henry silently thought. 'Here goes…'

"What?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at the drudge's uncomfortable staring. "Is my eyeliner smudged or something?"

"No, it's not. It's just…why the distance lately?" He asked. The half-vampire grew quiet at this.

"Vlad…those cuts on your arm…you didn't fall out of a tree, did you?" He just slowly shook his head.

Henry gulped. "Vlad-do you…do you, er, cut yourself?"

At this, the raven-haired teen just turned his head away, as if ashamed. "Vlad…" The name escaped Henry's lips in a whisper as she seized his best friend's arms and pulled up the sleeve.

All over Vlad's arms were multiple cuts and slits. Some looked old, a few looked like they were just made an hour or so ago. They went all over, in no particular order or direction at all. A few were even words. Squinting, Henry could just make out 'mom', 'dad' and 'bloodlust'.

Henry tore his gaze away from the gruesome scene before him when he heard choked sobs. Vlad faced him and Henry saw tears striping his pale cheeks in black eyeliner. He brought Vlad into a tight embrace, letting the boy stain his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry I'm such a m-messed u-up freak." Vlad whimpered into Henry's shoulder.

Henry pulled back to look Vlad in the eye. "You're not a freak," he said, "you've just had a rough life. It's not your fault all this crap gets rained down on you."

Henry looked at Vlad's mysterious dark eyes, now riddled with so much pain. Henry's gaze fell to the boy's pale pink lips, and he wondered what it would be like to press his own to them…to hold him and smell his wonderful scent of vanilla and-

Before Henry knew what was going on, he was doing just that_; kissing his best friend. _His heart seemed to evaporatein the midst of ecstacy and joy. Henry's arms wound tighter around Vlad's slim waist and he could feel the raven's fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

Finally, their sweet moment ended with the both of them coming up from the waters of pure pleasure, gasping for air. When the drudge looked up at his master, he saw Vlad's eyes were ablaze with an iridescent purple and his fangs were fully elongated.

"Whoa…" Henry said after a minute of silence, briefly touching his lips in memory of the passionate act of affection.

"'Whoa' is right…" Vlad said, feeling his cheeks go pink a little. He then hesitated and said, "Thank you, Henry. For everything."

Henry grinned a wide grin. "My pleasure." He said, earning a chuckle from the raven.

**A/N: Ah, a job well done*cracks knuckles*. Now wasn't that sweet? I like describing things, I felt rather 'poetic' with this one ^ - ^. Lemme know what you think by reviewing! Write ya later! **


	3. Big Mistake

**A/N: Oh, this is something I forgot to do earlier:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod (sadly). The series is owned by our Supreem Minion Horde Ruler, Heather Brewer *applause*. Anywho, on with the show!**

That kiss was a month ago. And ever since then, Vlad had been getting much better. He was getting the therapy he needed and started taking antidepressants. He and Henry had been getting closer and closer as they spent more time together.

But little did Henry know that all the happiness was about to come to a screeching halt. And it would be caused by one girl: Melissa Hart. Recently, she'd become more of a cover for Henry, so the bullies wouldn't target him. She was a cover, she just didn't know it. And lately, she'd begun to notice something was going on.

"Hi, Henry." She giggled one stormy Friday morning next to Henry's locker, her cheerleading skirt just as bouncy as her blonde curls.

"Oh, hey Melissa." Henry groaned in his head. Sometimes, her bubbliness makes you want to yell at a newborn puppy.

"So, you wanna go to a party tonight? _Everybody's _gonna be there." She said, sparkly lip gloss parting in an excited smile.

"Can't. I'm going to a concert with Vlad."

Her eyes narrowed in jealousy as she flipped a blonde lock behind her shoulder. "You know, you've been hanging around that Tod kid," she spat the name like it was venom in her mouth, "way too much recently. What gives?"

Henry sighed. "It's…nothing. Really. I just enjoy hanging out with him, that's all."

"Oh and, what? Hanging out with me is no fun?" She said indignantly.

Henry pinched his furrowed brow. Jesus, lady. "No it's not that. It's just…you're annoying! You don't _shut up_! Whenever I'm around you I just want to gag you with a cloth or something so I can have some peace and quiet!"

Melissa's jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. "I get it. You're _cheating on me_. That's it, isn't it? You're cheating on me! What's her name? Where does she live?"

"What? No! How did you even come to that conclusion?" Oh crap. Using her as a cover was basically the same thing as cheating on her! But what could Henry do? It's not like he could tell her what she really was to him; she's just get pissy and storm off to spill Henry's secret-that he was in love with Vlad.

While Henry was busy with his mental tirade, Melissa was busy thinking.

Why had he been so quick to answer her? Was he really cheating on her? She's just said that to see if he'd confess. Melissa thought back to what they were originally arguing about. How Henry was spending _way _too much time for Melissa's liking. Did that have something to do with Henry's quick reaction? Hmm, Vlad, quick reaction. Vlad, quick reaction…Oh. My. God. This was too _perfect._

Melissa gasped and exclaimed _very _loudly, "Ohmigod! You're cheating on me with Vlad and using me as a cover-up! You're _gay!" _ Several students in the hall stopped at the girl's sudden outburst. Henry's face went as white as a sheet and his mouth opened and closed like an oxygen-deprived fish.

Melissa sneered victoriously. She flung her arm in the general direction of the dozen or so kids that had formed a semi-circle around the two. "Tell them. Tell them how much you _love _Vladimir Tod, total loser Emo boy."

Henry felt his face flush at the word 'loves'. Without thinking, he blurted out the first thing that flew out of his bewildered mouth. "I-I d-don't… l-love h-him."

No later had he said that, the bell for class had given a harsh _BRRRRRRING! _And the audience scurried off to class, running this way and that. Melissa, obviously having had her fun, turned on her heel and walked to gym class.

Henry leaned against the cool metal of the lockers and sighed. What a horrible thing he'd said. And what now? Is she going to go tell everyone else that hadn't seen the little show the two had put on? Henry mentally threw every cuss word he could think of at her.

He opened his eyes and saw-oh no-the one person he hadn't wanted to see standing right there, fists shoved in his black skinny jeans and looking very pissed off indeed. If the circumstances had been different, it almost would've been cute, in a way.

"Oh God, Vlad I-"

"Save it." He spat. The statement would have been threatening if the last word hadn't been said with a slight quiver that only someone as close to him as Henry could detect. Without saying another word, Vlad turned on his Vans-clad heels and bolted through the door leading outside.

And all Henry could do was stare, dumbstruck, as his love ran away, heartbroken.

**A/N: Wasn't that just heart-wrenching? I would've made it longer, but I didn't want to end up just rambling on, so I thought this was enough to get the story of the chapter across hoped you liked it! I thought it was my best out of the three, but lemme know what you think by reviewing like the good little human slave-I mean **_**reader, **_**you are. Anywho, write ya later! **


	4. Confusion

Henry burst through the door, searching for Vlad.

"Vlad!" he yelled as he sprinted down the streets as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, considering his athletic build. Finally, near a small cluster of trees on the other side of the road, he spotted the scrawny pale teen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Henry sprinted onto the road. He heard the screech of a swerving car's tires as—

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vlad's heart seemed to dissolve and he felt what little pigment he had drain out of his face when he heard the screeching of the car and a distinct crunch of bones.

Blood splattered the grill of a minivan. In front of it lay a blonde, broken boy.

Henry.

Vlad doesn't exactly remember what happened next, but remembers him being in the crowded waiting room of the Stokerton hospital. Nelly and the McMillans all filled up seats around him.

'_It's all my fault' _ Vlad kept repeating to himself while he waited on a doctor to come and give them some hopefully good news.

, a distinguished yet young male doctor walked up to the depressed group of people, clip board in hand.

"What happened?" Henry's older brother, Greg, asked.

"Is my baby boy okay?" Mrs. McMillan sobbed.

"He's…stable." said, a crease deepening in his forehead. "Henry has suffered several broken ribs, twenty stitches, some minor internal bleeding, a broken wrist and his left leg is fractured in two places and broken in one."

Vlad's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Can I-I mean, we, go see him?"

"He's unconscious, but yes. Go ahead."

They all made their way down the white hallway to Henry's hospital room. It looked as plain and small as any other part of the hospital.

Henry had some stitches above his left eyebrow, many bandages and a few casts. The only noise in the room came from the heart monitor near the small window on the left. Henry's face was porcelain smooth and far paler than what it should be. His eyes were closed and he look like he was somewhere else, somewhere peaceful…

"I hope he wakes up soon." said Greg, his sentence cutting through the hushed silence like a knife.

"Me too…" Vlad whispered to himself.

"Oh, my baby!" Henry's mom burst into tears and she buried her head into her worried husband's shoulder.

"H-how did this h-happen?" she managed to choke out between sobs.

All eyes turned to Vlad, What was he supposed to say? Everyone in Bathory knows how conservative the McMillans are. If they found out Henry was gay…Vlad didn't even want to think about it.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and shake him slightly, noticing his blanking out. It was just Nelly. Vlad swallowed and let a lie roll off his tongue, each word sounding sincere and true.

"Uh, some bullies were picking on me. Henry found us and threatened them to let me go or he'd beat them up. And he's a pretty built guy, ya know? So they got scared and ran off. Apparently, Henry didn't think that was enough so he chased them into the street. And that's when he… Well, you get the picture."

Everyone's face looked aghast at this news. Mrs. McMillan stopped crying long enough to hear the whole thing. It was a pretty good lie, considering Vlad was improvising.

Mr. McMillan looked at his watch. "Um, I've got to get back to work. That new boss is ruthless." He touched Vlad's shoulder briefly. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Vlad." And with that, he gave one last sorrowful look at his son and went out the door.

"I should be going too." Henry's mom looked close to tears again. "I can't stand seeing him like this…Come on Greg." She grabbed her other son by the arm and lead him through the door.

That left just Vlad and Nelly. Vlad sighed and collapsed into one of the hard wooden visitor's chairs. When he looked up at Nelly, he could see someone hadn't been fooled by his lie. She stood over him, hip out and arms crossed.

"Vlad," she scolded. "Why did you lie to the McMillan's?"

The raven squirmed under his aunt's death glare. "It's, uh, kinda personal. I don't think his parent's would've approved if I told them what really happened."

"And what really happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time." She said, looking victorious at her success.

Vlad looked at his hands in his lap the entire time he told the story. His eyes stung with the threat of tears, but he fought them back. Nelly asked him a few questions when he got to the part about his sexuality, which was normal for any parent, but otherwise listened to Vlad's story.

When it was over, he dared a glance at his aunt. She looked about close to tears. Reaching over, she pulled her nephew into the tightest of tight mom-hugs. "Vlad I'm so sorry that happened. Don't worry, I won't mention a word to his family." He managed a half-smile at her kindness. "I have to go back to my work, I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and disappeared in a flurry of scrubs.

When the door gave a firm _click_, Vlad gingerly held Henry's hand in his own, shocked at the coldness of the skin. His jaw tightened and his eyes stung again, signaling they wanted to bawl like crazy. Vlad leaned his head against the thin mattress of the bed and let the tears pour in rivers. (A/N: Jesus, Vlad cries a lot…)

"T-this is all m-my fault. N-none of this would've h-happened if it w-weren't f-for me. I d-don't care if you don't l-like m-me back, but I—"

In the midst of his crying, Vlad didn't even register that the hand he was holding has slipped from his grasp and was now stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

"Shh," said a voice calmly. Vlad looked up and out of his blurred vision, he saw Henry's blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry." Vlad muttered, straightening up and turning a furious shade of crimson and wiping at his face, attempting to remove any sign that he was crying.

"What were you talking about Vlad?" said Henry.

Vlad looked his best friend in eyes. "You don't love me."

Henry looked confused, as if he were trying to remember what had happened. Then, like aveil confusion lifted from his eyes, leaving them softened. "Oh, Vlad I didn't mean what I said. The pressure of everyone staring got to me and I just blurted it out. I'm really sorry."

"So, you _do _love me?"

Henry chuckled. "Yes, silly." Propping himself on his elbows (and wincing in the process), he cupped Vlad's cheek and pressed his lips to the shocked half-vampire's.

**A/N: Heeeeeey! 1,142 words! *happy dance* (not including this author's note ;)** **Lemme know what you thought of this one. Was it too long? Too short? Oh! And I'm also asking u to give me suggestions for future chapters. Review and if I like the idea, I'll use it and give you credit for it. I'm gonna shut up and stop rambling now…**

**-Pixie out**


End file.
